Little Hero
by h3AdS1aMM3r
Summary: Sometimes, it's those in the background that can be called heroes as well. My name is Ken Kusanagi, and let me take you through snippets of my life, as a God Arc Mechanic.


So I thought maybe I'd try something different…but with one of my fav fandoms of gods eater :DD

Chapter 1: Ken Kusanagi

Gods Eaters.

Anyone of this age wouldn't be unfamiliar with this name. Highly trained, extremely skilled warriors who are considered the last line of defence by humanity to protect the world from the devourers of the world: Aragami.

In a dying world like ours, we pin our hopes on the gods eaters to carve a path for us in these dark ages, constantly praying that one day we can have the peace we so wish for. Being a gods eater is far from an easy feat, because only the specially handpicked ones go on to become the warriors of the apocalyptic age.

The Fenrir branch that I'm in, the Far East Fenrir Branch, we have three core teams that make up the most elite fighting force here: the retaliation, defence and reserve teams.

The retaliation is team, or better known as the "first unit", is the team known for its extremely high survival rates. They are also the main assault team of Fenrir, due to senior members such as Lindow Amamiya, Sakuya Tachibana and Soma being on team. Interestingly, it is also said that the very first new type gods eater recently joined the team as well.

The defence team is however not to be overlooked. Led by team captain Tatsumi-O-Mori, they mostly do guard type missions that involve keeping the townspeople near danger zones safe and keeping a good wall up around Fenrir's base of operations.

Thirdly would be the reserves. Not to be fooled by their name, the reserve team is a powerhouse of "last line of defense" fighters should a mission go wrong. Alternatively, they also usually go on scouting missions which would usually then be followed up by either the first or defence teams.

Yet throughout all of this, no matter how strong these warriors are, what truly helps them get through battles is their abilities to wield massive Aragami slaying weapons.

God Arcs.

The warriors of the frontline are always viewed as the heroes, swinging around god arcs made from the materials of carved aragami.

But what about the people that provide the service of upgrading their weapons?

Who are the ones who painstakingly stay up till the wee hours of the day (for many days too) repairing, upgrading god arcs and helping out with the customisation of bullet types? Do people consider who that girl over there, with grease all over her face, never seems to leave her work station, unless it was to move to OTHER work stations? Or maybe that boy who passed out from five days of continuous work, not caring that he had a finger stuck between a pair of pliers?

These are the people who make sure the warriors are able to fight their battles with the best arsenal at their disposal. The ones who are often forgotten and maybe even considered as extremely under-appreciated by some. They are…

…the _**God Arc Mechanics.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Alright, and I hope that wraps up today's work."

Grinning to myself at the last modifications for the day, I allowed myself to fall to the ground, not caring that my hand knocked over a nearly empty bucket of blue paint. Wow, even as a mechanic, I do occasionally get weird requests that should be totally out of my job scope, like painting their god arcs a different colour. I do try…but the success level does vary a lot so don't take my word on it.

Oh yes, I forgot, I've only mentioned the profession and not my name, that was pretty rude. I've been a mechanic here for almost half a year but I'm still learning! The name's…

"KEEEEEN!"

There we go. Ken Kusanagi's the name, pretty simple to remember huh? How I got here was nothing really out of the ordinary, but that'll be saved for a bit later.

"Yeah come on in! The door isn't locked!"

"Aww, how nice. Then again, I'd just hack it open even if it was anyway."

Stepping into my work station was a girl who couldn't have been much shorter than I was. A pair of work goggles strapped rather uncomfortably to her head, bags under her eyes looking like she hardly slept in days and the signature grease stains on her face that made her easily noticeable.

But if I had to be honest, it was all part of her charm.

"Pretty much done with work today, senior Licca," I did a little tired fist bump towards her, "now if you don't mind, I just want to lie on this ground and sleep my problems away."

"Don't call me that, Ken. I'm your age and you're making me sound like a hag," she pouted, placing a hand on her hips, "besides, you sure you want to sleep those 'problems' away? Hunger's going to be a reaaaaal problem if you don't get your butt up for dinner soon."

"Geez, alright…but pull me up. I'm too lazy to move."

Despite her sarcastic eye rolls, my fellow mechanic helped me up.

See, my parents both used to be engineers, and I liked learning all the things they did, always felt that one day I'd be able to do something useful with those skills. But then this whole aragami business started to break out, and most of the time was spent on survival.

Dad was fatally injured by an aragami, rendering him unable to work and leaving mom to take care of him. We were fortunate to have stumbled upon Fenrir when we did.

They were kind enough to provide us with shelter and, after a heck ton of begging and failed applications, landed me a job as a god arc mechanic (though it was mostly due to shortage of workers). It was kind of sad that I had to live away from my parents considering the irregular work routines of this job, but it's something I had to adjust to overtime.

"Hehe, I still remember when you first came to work," Licca laughed as I locked up, "you were so shy!"

"It was a completely new environment with no one I knew, of course I was a wreck!"

Getting used to the initial work routines was extremely tough, especially when being a mechanic meant that you got the most irregular shifts. It also took me an extremely long while to learn about how god arcs worked so I could work on them properly.

I took a quick glance at Licca, who was sipping on her favourite iced curry drink (I'm still kind of…unsure how one enjoys something like that…). I really owed a lot of my time here to her. While most of the other mechanics were extremely busy with work and managing other things, she was the only one who really took time off to teach me the nitty gritty details about the job.

Not to mention, I still really owe her for paying for my first meal.

I found myself staring at her a bit, and I think she might have noticed it too as she turned and faced me.

Urk...

"Hey Ken?"

"Uh y...yeah?"

"Your phone's been ringing for awhile now, you not going to get that?"

Oh whew, so that's what she was more concerned about...at least I hoped that was the case.

Peeking over a little bit, Licca and I both took one look at the caller ID, and let out simultaneous sighs together. No matter what they said about mechanics getting dinner breaks, whenever our boss calls us, whatever break we have is non-existent.

"Good evening sir…"

Putting the phone on speaker so both of us could hear, our boss went on something about needing to stay up overtime to complete a multitude of extra tasks that came up at the last minute. Before either of us could protest, the call ended without another word.

Well, I guess this was something Licca and I were used to by now anyway.

"Well," the more experienced one fiddled with her tool belt a bit, "I'm guessing we got more repairs to be done."

"Or if you've got my luck," I deadpanned at the thought, "another god arc paint job for aesthetics sake again."

"Heh. At least I've got a bunch of instant iced curries and noodles to keep our hunger at bay."

"I'll pass on the former…"

As we headed back to our work stations, we both knew it was going to be a long night.

But hey, who were we to complain? The heroes out in the battlefield never complained about having to slay monsters while putting their own life at risk, why should we complain about this too?

All part of the job.

* * *

><p>And CUT!<p>

My first attempt at getting a non one shot fic back up after such a long time! It's not the best but I'll keep trying to improve!

See you around!

-headslammer


End file.
